1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isolated polypeptides having organophosphorous hydrolase activity and isolated polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organophosphorous compounds are known in the art. In particular some warfare agents are known to be organophosphorous compounds such as Sarin, Cyclosarin, and Soman. Other organophosphorous compounds are known as pesticides.
It is desirable to be able to decontaminate areas contaminated with such organophosphorous compounds. A polypeptide having organophosphorous hydrolase activity, such as diisopropylfluorophosphatase activity has been suggested for this purpose since such polypeptides are capable of hydrolyzing harmful organophosphorous compounds and thereby converting them to less harmful products.
In WO99/43791 a diisopropylfluorophosphatase from Loligo vulgaris is disclosed and its potential use for decontamination among other applications is also described.
It is an object of the present invention to provide polypeptides having organophosphorous hydrolase e.g. diisopropylfluorophosphatase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides, in particular having high stability and for high specific activity.